


猫咪艺兴小短篇

by jonginspires (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jonginspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猫咪艺兴讨厌和三只极其难以取悦的犬科动物同住在一屋檐下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫咪艺兴小短篇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitty!Yixing Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49820) by lulumayo. 



> 译自[lulumayo](http://lulumayo.tumblr.com/)所作[Kitty!Yixing Drabble](http://lulumayo.tumblr.com/post/85434423596/kitty-yixing-hates-being-under-the-same-roof-as)。

通常情况下，想要驯服一只狗几乎是不可能完成的任务，对吧？没错。他们太过好动，太过吵闹，太过固执，更不用说他们的体型更是难以掌控。对于大多数生物来说，驯服他们完全是浪费精力。除非你是一个人类。只有他们才最有可能完全控制住这些野蛮好动的暴徒们。

很可惜，艺兴并不是人类。他也不是小狗。他是一只可爱的小猫咪，在旁人眼中，他完全就是纯良无害和单纯可爱的代名词。正因为如此，和三只精力过于旺盛的狗住在同一屋檐下对他来说简直就是人间地狱，尤其是当这三只无时无刻不在使尽浑身解数，只为引起猫咪的注意。

D.O，尽管是狗狗们中间最冷静的一只（也是在艺兴看来最可爱的一只），可是在必要的时候他也会奸诈狡猾得如同一只狐狸。他会在半夜轻手轻脚地爬进艺兴睡觉的篮子，会紧紧跟在猫咪身后眼巴巴地望着他期待他能看自己一眼（或许陪自己玩一会），他甚至会为了让艺兴来“治愈”他而假装受伤。唯一的劣势在于他的个子实在太小，另外两只要对付起他来总是轻而易举就能把D.O.从艺兴身边推开。

而Kai呢简直就是一台移动的推土机。在艺兴看来他似乎有点恃强凌弱。只要是他想要的的东西，他总能不顾一切地得到，并不惜把挡在他面前的一切阻挠全部碾得灰飞烟灭（包括可怜的D.O.）。尽管他年龄最小，然而他高大的体型和尖利的牙齿让他成了公认的老大。也正因为如此Kai不止一次地说过他最有能力照顾好猫咪，所以艺兴应该专属他一人所有。可惜的是，每次另外两只狗都会对他哈哈大笑，然后合力把他扑倒在地，仿佛他也就是一只无助的猫咪，只留下一个恼怒却毫无办法的Kai。

然后，鹿晗则是……更加狡猾。不管在哪里他总是找尽一切机会往艺兴身上蹭。这可毫不夸张，如果不是艺兴因为私人空间被侵占而不满地嘶叫和抓挠的话，鹿晗甚至会时时刻刻想要和猫咪一起窝在猫咪的专用纸盒里。在鹿晗眼里，猫咪是不需要私人空间的。就算他真的需要，很显然鹿晗在他们认识的第一天就毫不客气地将它打破了。鹿晗是三只狗狗里最年长的，所以他认识艺兴的时间也比另外两只要长。也正因为如此，鹿晗觉得他才应该是猫咪的唯一，才不是Kai呢。

遗憾的是，为了猫咪的争风吃醋似乎一直无休无止，谁也分不出胜负。有时候三只狗狗都会特别沮丧，不过同时他们也都决心更加努力而干劲十足……不管艺兴有多么不情愿。

“喂，你们几只，这是我的床！”艺兴叹了一口气，身上的毛根根竖起，身体也因为愤怒而发抖。

“明明就还有再容下三只的空间。”鹿晗欢快地应和着，一边使劲把身体往艺兴身上凑。

“不对，是再容下一只。”D.O.更正道，一边奋力一推让鹿晗脸朝下地摔到了地上。

“干得漂亮！”Kai笑着说，同时一手抓过D.O.的项圈把他一下子掀翻在地上。

感觉到Kai爬进他的小床时引起的震动，后背上被Kai温热的胸脯紧紧贴住，轻柔的呼吸落在他后颈上敏感的皮肤上，艺兴不禁皱了皱眉。

“喂！这不公平！我是最先提出要来猫咪这里的，所以我也应该有份！”鹿晗嘟囔着一次又一次地拽住Kai的衣袖想要把他拉下来，然而却一次也没有成功。

“那我呢那我呢？”D.O.突然叫了起来，不耐烦地用爪子刨着地。“我才是唯一一只刚刚好能和艺兴一起舒舒服服躺着的。你们两只只会占他的位置然后把他也给推出来。”

“不如我们全都挤到地毯上来吧？”鹿晗提议道，毛绒绒的尾巴兴奋地在他身后摇摆着。“这样我们就都可以和猫咪一起睡了。”

Kai咬着下唇考虑了一下鹿晗的建议，不过他并没有花太多时间来思考。

“喂喂，Kai，你在干嘛？”艺兴感觉到被从自己的小床上推了出来，然后被轻而易举地从地板上举了起来。Kai毫不费力地抱着他穿过房间，D.O.和鹿晗蹦跶着跟在后面兴奋地吠着。

Kai把艺兴放在他们最喜欢的紫色地毯上，然后紧紧拥着猫咪的背。没过多久鹿晗也凑到艺兴面前，不停地蹭着艺兴的脸，似乎只有这样才能让艺兴知道能够和他在一起他有多么开心。

“呀！那我呢？也给我留点地方呀！”D.O.终于追了上来，然而发现另外两只已经把艺兴团团围住，他怎么也插不进去。

“这又不能怪我们。谁叫你自己不动作快点。”Kai嘲笑这只可怜的狗狗。

D.O.愤怒地瞪了Kai一眼，爬到Kai身上开始使劲推他，竭尽全力想要把他撞开。然而Kai却始终纹丝不动，更过分的是Kai还吐了吐舌头，放声嘲笑D.O.力气太小。

“你有在用力吗？”

“我恨你。”D.O.嘟囔着说。

“你们就有没有想过我其实一点也不想和你们中的任何一只在一起，因为你们闻起来实在太糟糕？”艺兴突然开口了。

“你是说我们闻起来像狗？”鹿晗皱了皱眉，很显然对艺兴的评论有些不满。

“每次我都难受得忍不住缩鼻子。”艺兴缩了缩鼻子，更加直接地表露他的嫌恶。“看看隔壁家的世勋……就完全是另一回事了！”说起住在他们家隔壁的另一只宠物，猫咪脸上不禁泛起一阵绯红。三只狗狗都注意到了，似乎有点不太高兴艺兴居然会更喜欢另外一只宠物。

“世勋？你是说那只目中无人的暹罗猫？”鹿晗完全无法掩饰住说起世勋这个讨厌的名字时脸上显而易见的厌恶。

艺兴开心地点了点头。

”哦……好吧……这样很好……”D.O.有些犹豫地缓缓说着，然后凑到Kai耳边说。“明天，你去给他食物里下药，我负责挖坑来毁尸灭迹。”

“收到！”Kai立刻回答道。

“我来分散艺兴的注意力。”鹿晗考虑十分周全。“这样他就不会起疑心了。”三只狗狗不约而同地点了点头，很满意这个他们在几秒钟之内想出来的周详计划。

“你们应该知道刚刚这些我全都听到了吧？”艺兴有些哭笑不得，哪个清醒的生物会愿意和这三个傻瓜一起交流啊？

鹿晗面无表情地捂住了猫咪的耳朵，重新开口了。

“计划有变。我们改在周五行动。”

“就这么定了！”Kai满意地朝鹿晗竖起了一个大拇指。

“现在，艺兴绝对不会觉察了！”D.O.兴奋地哼着歌。

“你们这三只，真是智商捉急。”艺兴翻了个白眼。

**Author's Note:**

> [点此](http://lulumayo.tumblr.com/post/85434423596/kitty-yixing-hates-being-under-the-same-roof-as)查看配图  
> [Click here](http://lulumayo.tumblr.com/post/85434423596/kitty-yixing-hates-being-under-the-same-roof-as)for art


End file.
